


Red Velvet Destruction

by bloomsoftly



Series: green to the end of days [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: prompted byWino: “I don’t care who you are, you ate my last Red Velvet and swear to Thor I will destroy you.“





	Red Velvet Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts).



“Just _what the hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

The unknown man pauses for a brief moment, then stuffs the rest of the cupcake in his mouth as quickly as he can. He swallows the treat and turns, grinning at her sheepishly, and— _oh_.

Darcy narrows her eyes at him, refusing to get distracted by the bun, or the thighs, or the abs, or the arms, or…anything else about this perfect specimen of a man. She drags her eyes back up to his, which are glinting at her mischievously. He leans back against the counter insolently and cocks his head at her in challenge. Winking, he taunts, “See somethin’ you like, doll?”

She shakes her head at him, refusing to get distracted. “Look, mister—”

He laughs loudly, throwing his head back. The sound sets butterflies to fluttering in her gut, and she tries to ignore the way his throat moves or the way the glint of humor transforms his face. “ _Mister_? You don’t know who I am?”

As if the metal arm—and his presence in the Avengers’ common room kitchen—isn’t a big fat clue. "Listen, _Barnes_ , I don’t care who you are, you ate my last red velvet cupcake and I swear to Thor I will destroy you.”

Shifting slightly, Barnes attempts to surreptitiously swipe at his lips with a thumb. It’s Darcy’s turn to laugh; instead of erasing any evidence, his efforts only serve to smear the cream cheese frosting along his bottom lip. She glances up and catches him staring at her mouth hungrily. _Well, then_.

Barnes raises his eyes guiltily, prompting Darcy to prowl toward him. He looks at her in question, but she doesn’t stop until she’s standing practically between his legs. Reaching out, she snags his hand and brings his thumb up to her mouth. Holding his gaze, she swirls her tongue through the icing, lapping it up slowly. His eyes darken, and he takes a sudden, sharp breath.

Darcy closes her eyes, savoring the taste of the cream cheese frosting mixed with the slight saltiness of his skin. Swallowing, she swipes her tongue across his thumb one last time, enjoying the rough calluses and the warmth of his skin. Barnes groans loudly, the sound shooting straight through her, and Darcy opens her eyes.

His face is much closer than it was before, his eyes boring into her. His gaze is hot and hungry, and Darcy can’t help but reach up and bring his face down to hers. She licks along his lower lip, stealing away the frosting. His tongue chases hers, and he brings their mouths together for a full kiss. As their tongues tangle together, her lip brushes along his stubble and she relishes in the light burn.

The kiss tastes like cream cheese and red velvet, and Darcy moans a little into Barnes’ mouth. She allows herself one last slide of her tongue along his lower lip, and then breaks away, nibbling lightly as she goes.

Barnes moves his head as if to chase her, but she steps just out of his reach. Bringing her hand up to his mouth, Darcy ghosts her finger along his lip where the cream cheese had been. Clearing her throat, she winks at him and teases huskily, “There. All clean.”

With that, she walks away, leaving him dumbfounded. When she’s several feet from the doorway, she can’t help but offer one last parting comment. “You know you still owe me red velvet cupcakes, right?”

Utter silence reigns for a long moment, and then he gives chase.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a prompt!](https://bloomsoftly.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
